inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Let Er' R.I.P.
"Let 'Er R.I.P." is the sixth episode of Inanimate Insanity II, and was released on February 2, 2014. It is the 24th episode overall of the Inanimate Insanity series. Synopsis BOO! Did I scare you?. No? Well then, maybe this episode will instead! Filled with thrills and chills, this episode puts the contestants' fear to the test, as they find themselves facing their worst nightmares!... Or maybe it's just a nuisance. Who's got the courage to duke it out? Who will crack under the pressure? And who can you trust? Plot Test Tube is seen looking through a telescope as Fan walks up to her. Test Tube asks him if he's here to see the waning crescent, but he doesn't know what that is. While Test Tube explains to him what that is, Fan notes that it's huge but looks small, just like himself. Fan tells Test Tube that he feels no one has really noticed him and he hasn't made a huge amount of friends. Test-Tube tells him that she too is awkward. The next scene shows Apple covered in paint, yelling for Marshmallow, who is hiding behind her in a bush with Paintbrush. Marshmallow confides in Paintbrush, telling Paintbrush that it's so annoying that Apple doesn't care about Bow. Paintbrush tells Marshmallow that Bow would have probably understood why Marshmallow had to unintentionally kill her forever. Suddenly, a silver MePhone quickly appears where Marshmallow was sitting. Due to this, Marshmallow was sent flying into Apple, who drags Marshmallow off. The new MePhone walks up to Fan and Test Tube and introduces himself as MePhone5S. Moments later, a female pink MePhone teleports in and introduces herself as MePhone5C. The two plot to kill MePhone4 and take over the show, but Test Tube and Fan fool them into jumping off the Cliff. As the MePhones explode, Test Tube comments on how the MePhones seem to get dumber every generation. Just then, Marshmallow is seen running away again from Apple yet again. The top of Paintbrush can be seen behind the bush. Elimination At the elimination, MePhone4 states that because of the "spooky setting" for the episode, he got pumpkins as the prize. Test Tube and MePad reject the idea, telling him it's not Halloween. MePhone4 then reveals that Marshmallow, Test Tube, Apple, and Fan are safe. Fan's pumpkin splatters on his face, while Apple hugs Marshmallow for both being safe. MePhone4 says he's not surprised about who the final three are and calls them annoying. Yin-Yang tries to murder him with a torch, but Toilet defends MePhone4 by shooting toilet water out of his mouth. However, he splashes some of his water in MePhone's face, causing MePhone to yell at him. Me Phone then reveals that Lightbulb is safe with 494 votes. He throws a pumpkin at her, but she hits it, causing it to splatter. Finally, Me Pad reveals that Yin-Yang is eliminated with 1859 votes. Paintbrush gets a pumpkin thrown at them, which they dodge. Yin tries to apologize for the trouble Yang has caused but ends up fighting with him. Eventually, they fight themselves into the Rejection Portal, as the portal vanishes and Yang let out an evil laugh. The Challenge MePhone tries to set the Halloween spirit after Baseball tells him that it isn't Halloween again, making MePad play an eerie jingle, which Nickel says still doesn't work. MePhone tells them that for the challenge, the contestants have to go inside a haunted house and that whoever stays inside the longest without getting scared wins for their team. Microphone says that the house wasn't even there before, but MePhone disregards this, and tells everyone to get in the house, "if they dare!" As the Grand Slams begin to walk toward the house, Nickel begins to tease Suitcase about being scared.. Soap then reveals that she feels better about herself and that she hasn't been running around cleaning every single thing but immediately jumps at a cobweb around the front door of the house. Baseball reminds everyone that it's not about winning for themselves; it's about winning for the team. Baseball instructs his team to split up, only to see most of them disobey and run away, leaving only himself, Nickel, Balloon, and Suitcase. Balloon suggests they all go together, which makes Suitcase happy, while Baseball and Nickel sarcastically groan. Inside the house, Apple begins to cling to Marshmallow again. Marshmallow tells her to clinging to her, which she reluctantly does. However, a spiked ball falls down from the ceiling and nearly crushes the duo. Marshmallow hides from Apple behind a yellow door with flowers. While relieved at first, she notices a jack-in-the-box creepily winding up by itself. When the lid finally opens, a ghost pops out and roars, causing Marshmallow to scream of fright and fall to the ground. However, the ghost is not just a normal one, but is actually the spirit of Bow! Bow (as a ghost) explains the house is where contestants go if they can't be revived again, and then volunteers to scare the other contestants out of the house for Marshmallow, which Marshmallow gladly accepts. Nickel then attempts to scare Suitcase, Balloon, and Baseball using a ghost story, which causes Suitcase and Balloon to run away to a different part of the hall. After Knife remarks on how scared they were, he decides to takes out his Dora Doll. However, Bow's ghost possesses it, destroys the doll, and drags Knife out of the haunted house. In the next scene, Microphone mentions how she doesn't like to be seen as a loud, annoying character. When Cheesy cracks a joke out of it, she screams yet again, denying that she's loud. Bow's ghost then appears and screams even louder, blowing Microphone out of the haunted house. Bow also remarks how Cheesy's jokes aren't funny, which Cheesy tries to physically retaliate to. Unfortunately, he goes through his target, due to her being a ghost, and falls out of the window. Test Tube and Fan are then seen walking down the hall, discussing Lightbulb and Paintbrush. Bow's ghost then tries to startle Test Tube and Fan by possessing furniture around them, but they think it's just MePhone trying to scare them... After this method failed, Bow's ghost appears by itself, scaring Fan out of the house and causing Test Tube to break due to excessively rethinking her life. Paintbrush then runs into Lightbulb in a hallway. After talking for a bit, Lightbulb decides to light up the hallway with her shining powers. Bow is seen creeping up on the two, but just before she reaches Lightbulb, she turns herself on, burning Bow and rendering her immune. Bow then possesses Paintbrush's hair/bristles and raises them up in the air. Lightbulb grabs on to Paintbrush, believing they could fly, but Bow's ghost leads them out of the house. In a different section of the house, Suitcase and Balloon are hiding. Suitcase angrily brings up that Balloon tried to manipulate everyone last season, but Balloon responded that that was just how he thought object shows were won, so she forgives him. Bow then appears targets and possesses Balloon, making him pop, causing Suitcase to also become scared and run out of the house. Later, Marshmallow and Bow are seen going down a hallway, as Marshmallow talks about how she can't stand apple. Bow then abruptly vanishes, saying she needs more cell service. Later, Marshmallow overhears Apple remarking on how she was just using Marshmallow's friendship to get more votes even though she was possessed by Bow. Marshmallow overhears this, which Apple tries to cover up. Bow's ghost then takes control of Apple and leads her out of the haunted house. In another different section of the house, Nickel sarcastically pretends to get possessed, which annoys Baseball. Bow then appears and takes control of Baseball. "Baseball" then roars at Nickel, making them both fall out of the house. As Bow leaves Baseball and flies back into the house, he seems to have no idea how they got outside. Nickel then complements him on actually scaring him, leaving Baseball confused. Marshmallow then commented on Bow's effectiveness and thought she had won. However, Soap is still in the house, cleaning up cobwebs and dust bunnies with a vacuum. Bow tries to scare her, but her voice is drowned out by the sound of the vacuum. When Soap turns around, she accidentally sucks ghost Bow in the cleaner. Marshmallow, angry at this, runs toward Soap but also gets stuck on the vacuum. When Soap switched the setting to BLOW in an attempt to get Marshmallow off, Marshmallow flies out of the house, causing Soap to win for her team. At the ending after the credits, Bow squeezes her way out of the vacuum cleaner. After a few moments, the ghost of Dough flies in. There is a moment of silence when suddenly Bow questions who Dough is. Trivia *Lightbulb's newspaper headlines constantly changed throughout the elimination, some of which read: **"6 PUMPKINS REPORTEDLY STOLEN FROM LOCAL MARKET. POLICE SEARCH IN PROGRESS" ***This could possibly be a reference to pumpkins being used as the prizes for elimination. **"BREAKING NEWS: THERE IS BREAKING NEWS" **"READERS OF NEWSPAPERS ARE FOUND TO HAVE EXTREMELY FAST REFLEXES" **"DR. FIZZ PURCHASES SKYROCKET" **"FOREIGN PEOPLE ARE FOUND TO SPEAK DIFFERENTLY" **"CHINESE PHILOSOPHY BEING CALLED INTO QUESTION" **"YIN-YANG ELIMINATED". *There are more headlines in the paper, but they are too small to read. *This is the second-night episode in Inanimate Insanity, the first being Sugar Rush. *This episode was not released on Halloween Day *said by Baseball* (October 31st). Instead, This episode was released on Groundhog Day (February 2nd). * Yin-Yang's lines composed of several archive lines. * While Yang did say "I'm so glad!", this may have been an alternate take of the same line from Marsh on Mars. *Box, or what appears to look like Box, appears several times inside Purgatory Mansion. *The scary music MePad plays is titled "Super-Duper Mega-Whopper Scary Tune #483", but it is actually titled "Toccata and Fugue in D-minor". *Lightbulb breaks the fourth wall by saying "somebody bribed the animator right here" when Paintbrush's hair is possessed by Bow. *Yin-Yang's votes (1859) did not break Trophy's record(1945), but in Everything's A-OJ, Apple broke the record by getting 2045 votes, exactly 100 more than Trophy. *Yin-Yang's got about twice as many votes as Paintbrush. *The title references to Bow, who is a ghost and haunts contestants. *This is Yin-Yang's last speaking role, as he doesn't speak after this episode. *This is the second episode where Lightbulb lights up. The first is Sugar Rush. *This episode has been the second time a contestant becomes "feral". (or at least uses the face assets) The first time was in Journey Through Memory Lane part 1, in which Bow was the one who became feral. References *There are various pictures on the wall that have several references: *Jack Skellington covered in blood, a picture by TheTGrodz on DeviantArt. *Slenderman on a dark background. *Chandeliery, a picture by TheTGrodz on DeviantArt. *The background of Picture, a character from Object Overload. *The Cacti Desert, a picture by XanyLeaves on DeviantArt. *Bow's bedroom almost entirely references Boo's room from Monsters, Inc. *The Lux Jr. Lamp and Ball are also seen inside the room. *Soap's vacuum cleaner is a replica of the Polter gust 3000 from the Luigi's Mansion Series. In fact, the whole mansion could be a reference! *A grey version of Television, a character on Object Overload made by XanyLeaves, was shown when Cheesy and Microphone are talking inside the mansion. *The phonograph seen in the green hallway is a replica of that from My Little Pony. *Nickel's ghost story starts with the line " ." The line was first used by Edward Bulwer-Lytton in the opening line for the 1830 novel . It has been famously parodied by Snoopy from the comic strip Peanuts and by Madeleine L'Engle in the 1962 novel A Wrinkle in Time, both opening their stories with the line. The sentence has been mocked and ridiculed for its over-simplicity and is frequently used in dark stories and ghost stories alike. Goofs *Suitcase's voice actor was not listed in the credits. *This was, however, resolved by an annotation. *In 05:36, Suitcase's edges were uneven. *In 05:53, as several Grand Slam members, are flying out of frame, Soap is seen running, even though she had run away previously. *Also, Baseball is almost as big as Balloon and Suitcase. *The voting end date is not mentioned throughout the video. * Lightbulb's newspaper goes missing after being last seen with the headline "YIN-YANG ELIMINATED". * Test Tube's left hand was off her body when she screamed then she runs. Episode Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:A to Z Category:Episodes [[Categor